Opposites Attract
by Awardwinningsmile
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have two completely different personalities. That's what makes them perfect for each other.only, neither one will do anything about it. Complete!I'm not always great at love scenes so I hope it's ok.
1. When you least expect it

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I got the idea for this first part from the writer of Love Tips.**

Gabriella woke with a start to her alarm clock buzzing at 6:00 a.m. on Friday morning. She got out from in between her lavender bed spread to turn off the alarm. After flipping on her bedroom light she made her bed. Every wrinkle had disappeared when she was done. Gabriella smoothed the surface one more time before walking lightly to the bathroom. The room soon filled with steam from the shower as she stepped into the warm water. She thought about all the things she had to do that day, tests that were set for that week, and the final performance of East Highs spring musical. Gabriella turned off the water and reached for a towel. She got out and stood in front of the big mirror in her equally big bathroom. She blew dry her hair and gathered her curly dark brown locks into a loose side ponytail so it hung over her shoulder and tied it with a light blue bow. Back in her room she pulled on the clothes she had picked out the day before. A tank top with a simple swirl design etched in black going down the side. Her jeans were faded and had the same swirl design on the pockets. From her dresser she picked out blue stud earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet. Gabriella looked at the clock, it was 6:45. Just enough time to eat breakfast, brush her teeth and get to the bus stop. She put on her blue corduroy jacket and white ballet flats before she headed down the stairs.

Troy slammed his hand down on the snooze button of his alarm clock for the fifth time that morning, attempting to snuggle back to sleep. He was having such a nice dream too that involved a certain doe eyed girl that just happened to play his opposite in a certain musical.

"Troy, get up! It's 6:30. You're going to be late!" Troy's mom yelled from down the hall.

Troy's eyes snapped open. Shit, he was going to be late. Troy scrambled out of bed, not bothering to make it and rushed into the bathroom. He took a record time shower and stepped out with a towel around his waste. He toweled off his hair and shook his head so that his wet bangs fell in front of his eyes. Troy squeezed toothpaste out of it's tube and shoved his toothbrush into his mouth, he wouldn't have time for breakfast today. He spit in the sink and rushed back to his room, rummaging through his closet where he found a blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. It was 7:00, the bus would be there any minute. Troy grabbed his backpack, pulled on his white basketball shoes and rushed down the stairs, and out the door.

Gabriella closed her bookwhen she saw the bus come around the corner and prepare to stop in front of her house. Prefect timing. She stepped onto the dirtyyellow bus and made her way to the back, sitting in front of her best friend, Taylor. Taylor smiled at Gabriella but was too preoccupied by the handsome boy sitting across from her to say anything.

"Hi Taylor, Chad."

"Good morning." they said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

Gabriella smiled. Match made in heaven. She opened her book again and began reading. When she looked up, the bus was heading down a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy's street that just happened to play her opposite in a certain musical. Her stomach did a flip flop. The bus stopped at Troy Bolton's house just as Troy himself race out the door and down the drive way, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Gabriella quickly looked down, pretending to read her book. She could hear someone step onto the bus and she looked up. Troy immediately looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Why did he have to smile like that?

A bolt of lightning ran down Troy's spine as she smiled at him. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Troy walked to the back of the bus as it started moving. _Are you sure that this is you?_ A little voice in Troy's head said. _Going to sit with the prettiest girl in school? I mean, yes you are the basketball star, but you're not that lucky._ The bus picked up speed and Troy stumbled, almost falling into Gabriella's lap. _Oh, so it is you then_.

"Sorry." Troy braced himself with the side on the seat and pushed himself into the one opposite Gabriella, placing himself on the edge to he could talk to her better.

Gabriella for her part was giggling. "It's fine."

Chad pulled himself away from Taylor long enough to say. "Hey bud." and give Troy a high five.

Troy and Gabriella soon settled into a conversation about school, but mostly about the musical.

"..and then it's side step, step forward, and twirl." Gabriella corrected Troy on a dance step.

"Right."

"We have to get it right tonight, it's the last chance."

Troy nodded. In every performance, at least one actor or actress had messed up in some way shape or form. It wasn't something horrific most of the time, but it was still frustrating. "We'll get it right tonight. If not, I will personally see to it that whoever messed up, even if it was me, gets a severe duffing." he said humorously.

Gabriella smiled widely. "See to it."

"Are you going to be able to make it to the cast party? You said yesterday you weren't sure."

"Yeah, I'll be late though. I've got that Decathlon thing"

Troy looked slightly put but recovered quickly. "All for the better, they might have wanted us to sing at the start and you know how much I hate singing with you."

Gabriellaraised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, day after day, it's pure torture." A smile played on his lips.

Gabriella nodded in an understanding way then practically pounced on him, poking his sides which made him yelp and jump. Everybody on the bus turned around to stare at him.

"Stop," Troy said between pokes. "Gabbi, please!"

Gabriella stopped and held an innocent smile on her face. She loved it when he called her that.

"You'll have to pay for that later miss."

"Troy Bolton, you should know by now that you do not scare me."

"I should though. I'llsuprise when you least expect it."

They both smiled and looked at each other. Neither one said anything. It was about to become an awkward silence when the bus slowed to a stop in front of the school.

Troy cleared his throat and stood up, gesturing for Gabriella to go in front of him. Getting off the packed bus, he was standing so close to her he could smell her hair, it smelled like lavender.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor got off together and walked to the front door of East High, then Troy and Chad went one direction and the girls went the other.

Chad sighed contently. Troy took note of this and said. "Looks like things are going well for you and Taylor."

Chad smiled broadly. "Yeah, great."

There was a moment of silence as they reached their lockers and did their combinations. "What about you and Gabriella?"

Troy's hand slipped on the lock, he had to start over again. "what do you mean." he said, fanning stupidity.

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's completely obvious you like her man, and she likes you."

"You think she does"  
"Of course. Everyone can tell.. except for you two."

Troy's body warmed. Actually, he could tell. But he hadn't done anything about it since he kissed her cheek after auditions and his good buddy Chad had interrupted them in the gym. His nerves always seemed to get the best of him.

"I don't know." Troy took his math book from his locker and shut it.

"Superstar player Troy isn't afraid of anything. Except asking Gabbi out."

"I'm not afraid." Troy said a little to quickly.

"Then do it, today." Chad said aggressively, then "Come on man, you're wasting time."

Taylor looked backwards at Chad and Troy as they walked down the opposite hall. "Things are going to great for me and Chad! She said in a springy way.

"That's great." Gabriella said a little too enthusiastically.

Taylor understood. "How are things going with you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed. "They're not." She stopped at her locker. "He hasn't said anything since we almost kissed after auditions. Maybe he doesn't like me like that."

"Are you kidding girl? I've seen the way he looks at you. He's probably just being shy. Maybe you should ask him."

Gabriella shook her head. "No way. I get queasy standing up in front of the class, I don't know if I could be up on stage without Troy there. How could I just do this?"

"Because it's Troy. He makes everything easier, remember?"

She shook her head again. "This is different."

"You've got to take a chance babe." Taylor closed her locker and continued down the hall.


	2. Why is it so damn hot?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadyada**

**A/N: Ok, 2nd Chapter, i hope you guys like it and thanks for the great reviews. There's a bit of Theatre etiquette in this one that might be a bit confusing but i explain it down at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Gabriella stood in front of the make up mirror in the girls dressing room backstage. She was wearing a knee length jean skirt and a red button up blouse. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had black heels on. It was the same thing she had worn for the first four performances. There were thirty minutes until the curtains would go up. She still had a little case of the nerves but was more excited then nervous. She took a deep breath and started warming up her vocal chords, singing the scale.

There was a knock and a yell at the door. "Penis!" It was Troy's voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I really wish you didn't do that every time you walk in here."

Troy grinned and stuck his head in the door before strutting in. He was wearing a very tasteful black and white suit. "I have to, it's tradition. I wouldn't want to walk in on any unsuspecting girls in their underwear… then again…"

Gabriella gasped and threw a shirt at him. "You are awful!"

He just smiled bashfully.

Gabriella giggled. "Now get out, I need to finish changing."

"OK, but hurry up, Ms. Darbus wants us in the green room, and no one wants to keep her waiting."

Gabriella nodded and Troy backed out of the room, leaving her alone. She sighed and realized she had just passed up the perfect chance to talk to Troy. Jeez, getting her nerve up to do this was going to be harder than she thought. Gabriella tried to clear her head by shaking it. She had to focus now. With one last inhale she headed out the door.

Gabriella entered the room on the right as Ms. Darbus started to speak. She stood in between Troy and Kelsi.

"Alright, this is our last performance, you all have done a good job at keeping the energy level high so far so keep it up. Remember your dance steps everyone please!" Ms. Darbus glanced at a couple of the less coordinated students. "Above all, relax, focus and have fun."

Troy smirked. Before he had met Ms. Darbus he hadn't thought that the stereo typical Theatre teacher really existed. She had proved him wrong, he could tell that she was about to throw a crazy line at them.

"After all," Ms. Darbus took an overly dramatic pose. "We are the elite, we are the future, we are actors!" She said with an equally over dramatic voice.

And there it was.

Troy had never gotten used to the typical actor brats that littered this room, even if he was one now. Acting was fun, but it wasn't the world, but try telling that to some of the people in here. Especially Charpay. She stood opposite him, and though she wasn't the monster she had been (finally losing had made her more down to earth) but she was still full of herself. Troy could see her becoming exactly like Ms. Darbus in a few years.

"Everybody join hands." They all simultaneously linked together. Troy's stomach did a flip flop as he and Gabriella laced fingers. "Kelsi, this is the last night and you are the writer so please do the honors."

Kelsi smiled, obviously very proud of her self but still a bit shy and off key. "Ok. It's really great how more awesome this turned out to be for me than I thought it would. All of you have done so great and lets just do it once more so we can party and then sleep, for about week." That got a few laughs and a lot of nods.

"Very good Kelsi. Alright, you know the drill, find a quiet place to get yourself together before curtain opens, we have ten minutes." She clapped, sending them like trained show animals to unlink and file out of the room.

"Troy…. Troy!"

Troy turned sideways to face Gabriella. "Hmm?"

"You can let go now."

He looked down. They were still holding hands. "Oh, sorry." He let go.

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "This is it." She said as they walked out of the room. It was dark backstage. "The last time."

"I know, can you believe it?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll see you on stage. Good luck." She sqeezed his hand then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Troy stood stunned as she walked away. Had she just kissed him?

Gabriella sat down in a chair at the very back of the stage where it was almost pitch black. Had she just kissed Troy? She hadn't even been thinking about it, it just seemed like the natural thing to do.

Troy walked along the back of the stage, searching for Gabriella. Now was as good a time as any to tell her, especially since his courage was up from that kiss. The spot still tingled when he thought about it. He had been trying all day to tell her but things kept getting in the way. Like his nerves. And Kelsi pulling Gabriella away to run through a song one last time. Troy trotted to the farthest corner of the stage.

"Gabbi?" He heard someone jump.

There was a pause.

"Troy?"

It was Gabriella's voice came in a whisper.

"Yeah." his own voice was croaky. He cleared his throat. "Gab, uh, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I mean ask you, I mean..."

"Now? We're about to go on." Gabriella's voice came from the dark.

"Yeah." Troy said as his eyes started to get accustomed to the dark and he could make out feminine figure. He stepped closer, this was so much easier since he couldn't see her. "Look, we're really close and-"

"Troy? Gabriella?" Ryan's voice whispered from behind Troy.

Of course.

"The curtains are about to open, you need to get out there Gab." Ryan sounded like he was about to pee his pants with excitement.

"Oh!" She stood up and followed Ryan towards the set. "Sorry Troy, tell me later ok?"

"Yeah, sure." And Troy was left alone in the dark.

The curtains fell on the last scene of the play. Everyone had hit there cues and no one had fallen over in their dance routines. Gabriella laughed and hugged Troy who was standing next to her, they were both holding microphones.

"Off!" someone yelled from back stage.

Troy and Gabriella scrambled off stage and the curtain flung open for the curtain call. They both rushed back out on and took a bow to loud clapping from the audience. The rest of the cast followed suit and they all bowed together. The curtain closed for a final time.

Gabriella hugged Troy again and he spun her around, both of them were laughing, hyped up on the excitement of being on stage. "We did it!" Troy said letting her down.

"I know! You were great Mr. Dancing Feet."

"Dancing Feet?"

"Yeah, you can really move!"

Troy shrugged. "Just call me superstar." They both laughed.

Zeke came out to congratulate Charpay on her supporting roll with a brownie. She hug and kissed him before taking a bite out of the brownie.

Kelsi ran out, wearing a black top hat and caring sheet music. "I think we really hit it tonight! I still can't believe that was all my music."

"Hey, just call yourself the playmaker." Troy quipped, referring back to their old tie between basketball and play writers.

Kelsi smile brightly and lightly pushed her glasses up.

"Come on guys, get changed. We need to take the set down." Charlie the stage manager walked on stage, interrupting the festivities.

"There's never any time for anything here." Gabriella said, and everybody departed in different directions.

A few minutes later Gabriella knocked on the boys dressing room door. She was now wearing a long, flowing blue shirt and a white collar shirt with dangling silver earrings and her hair pulled into a half ponytail. "Troy?" She heard a grunt from inside the room and the sound of someone tripping.

"Troy are you OK?" She creaked the door open.

"Fine. You have to keep tradition Gabriella, I could still be changing."

"Troy come on." She said archly and opened the door a little more.

"Say it."

Gabriella groaned. "Fine, vagina." she mumbled and entered the room. Troy was the only one in there. "I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and to wish us luck at the Decathlon."

Troy smiled, which he seemed to do a lot around Gabriella, and shrugged. "You don't need it."

"Maybe." There was a pause, then Gabriella spoke awkwardly. "Uh, before the show, you said you wanted to tell me something…"

Troy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know if he had the courage now.

"Look." Gabriella interrupted. "I've got to go. But tell me at the party ok? I, I'm interested in what you have to say."

Troy gulped. "Sure." In a way he was relieved, at least now he had more time to think about what he was going to say. "I'll walk you to the car."

Upon exiting the changing room, the stage looked unrecognizable. The set that had been a house and a school only a half an hour ago was now a demolition sight.

"Wow. I can't believe they took it down so fast." Gabriella remarked on their way to the other side of the theatre.

Troy nodded. That was a lot of memories coming down. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the parking lot where Mrs. Montez waited in her green Toyota.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Gabriella turned to face Troy.

"Alright. Try not to show up too fast. Remember what I said about singing."

Gabriella smiled softly. Troy was always joking around. She loved it. They both stood there for a moment unsure of what to do.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably.

Troy opened his mouth, leaning forward as if to say something but decided not to.

"well, bye." Gabriella turned around and walked to her mom's car, her brown curls swinging behind her.

"Bye." Tray said softly, but she had already slammed the door and the car was pulling away.

Troy paced back and forth holding a cup of punch. He brushed off his jeans and black t-shirt for the thousandth time even though there was nothing on them. His t-shirt had big Hollywood sunglasses on them. Ms. Darbus had designed the shirt herself and had given one to everybody. Troy had been a little frightened to say no.

He had been at the cast party for maybe forty-five minutes. The party was in the basement of Charpay's house who had generously offer to host it. More than likely to show off the huge, expensive mansion she called a house. The light's were slightly dimmed and music was blaring. Everyone was eating, dancing, or playing pool. Everyone besides Troy, and Charpay that is. She was running around trying to make sure nothing was broken. Troy looked towards the stairs again, which he had constantly done since he got there.

Troy was getting more nervous by the second. Gabriella would be there soon and he was having second thoughts. Which was dumb, because she felt the same way…right? What if he had read into something that wasn't there. Then Gabriella would be uncomfortable and their relationship would go down the toilet.

When had it gotten so damn hot?

"Don't touch that!"

Charpay's shrill voice brought him back to reality. Troy had to dodge her as she rampaged across the room, clearly on the war path of some unfortunate soul. His sight fell again to the stairs. This time there was a certain doe eyed latina girl walking down them. She spotted him, smiled and walked lightly over, it was almost as if she was floating. Troy's stomach dropped. All the muscles in his legs froze. He couldn't move. Maybe he wouldn't risk it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just being friends.

* * *

**Ohhh, suspense! Yes, awkward teen love. The penis, vagina thing is a theatre tradition. Soif a girl walks into the boys dressing room they have to yell vagina so everyone knows a girl is coming in. Vice versa for guys. It's just fun so i figured i would add it. **

**And have you noticed that Zac Efron does have dancing feet? i don't know, he just looks like he's made for it. He's sooo hot!**


	3. I love you too is Cheesy

**DisclaimerLI dont own anything, except my creativity.**

**Last Chapter! Sorry for the miss pronunciation af Sharpay. Enjoy!**

Gabriella walked across the shag carpet of Sharpay's basement towards Troy. Why did he have to watch her like that? It made her feel clumsy. Gabriella twisted her hands together in front of her skirt to keep them from shaking. She had made up her mind that if he didn't say anything then she would. But there was always that chance that he didn't really feel anything for her and she would end up making a fool of herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just being friends.

"Hey." They said at the same time. Troy laughed nervously.

"So."

"…So."

"Does the word so sound strange to you?" Troy said the first thing that came to his mind.

Gabriella laughed. "A little. Great party huh?"

"Yeah! Well, except for Sharpay of course." Troy gestured with his glass over to where Sharpay was yelling at a girl who looked like she was about to cry.

Gabriella nodded. There was a pause. Oh dear, it looked like she was going to have to take the plunge. Ok, deep breath. "um.. Can we talk?"

_No, we should stay here so you don't make a fool of yourself._ "Yeah." Troy heard himself say. _What are you doing? She doesn't feel the same way, back out now_! All this was useless though as his legs didn't seem to be listening to his brain anymore. Troy set down his glass and led Gabriella outside.

Gabriella looked around as she stepped outside the sliding glass door. The lawn was wet and sparkled in the bright lights on the side of the house. She could feel Troy watching her. She turned around looking up at him expectantly.

"Gabriella…" and that was all that came out.

"Yes?" Gabriella looked hopeful. Maybe she wouldn't have to do it after all.

Troy tried again but once more nothing came out. He let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head. God, this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Troy.."

"Why is this so hard to say?" Troy asked, frustrated with himself.

"Just say it."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No." Troy turned his back on her. Now his brain had turned against him too and wasn't listening to his pleas to stop as his feelings came bubbling to the surface. " Don't you get it? I can't tell you…" He practically yelled andturned back around. "..how the first thing I think about when I wake up is your smile. How I can smell your shampoo even after you've gone. How amazing it is to sing with you. How it feels so natural to hug you. That you're my everything. I can't tell you how much I love you." Troy stood stunned by what had just come out of his mouth, and that he actually can and did tell her. He wasn't afraid like he thought he would be. There was a weight that had been lifted off him but at the same time he felt like he had just exploded and now everything was still.

Gabriella froze, taking it all in. She had had everything that she was going to say rehearsed right down to the minute. Now she had no clue what to say. "I thought you said you hated singing with me." She sounded dazed.

Troy looked very confused, as he should be. "What?"

She looked up at him with shining chocolate eyes. "You said it's torture."

Troy smiled still confused. "Well, I may have exaggerated a bit."

"Troy,.." Now she couldn't find any words, even though she had literally written them down earlier.

Troy was getting nervous while she just stood there. He was about to apologize for telling her all this and that he hoped they could still be friends when she hugged him. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her like she was a life preserver, smelling her lavender hair. When Gabriella looked up she was smiling. Troy became very aware how close their faces where. And even closer until she was a blur. Their lips met and it sent a jolt of lightning down Troy's spine and a warmth over his body. Who knew a gesture so small could mean so much. Gabriella pulled away and her face came into focus again.

"I love you too." Saying that had always sounded slightly cheesy to her but there was nothing else to say. Troy's blue eyes sparkled and they both laughed and hugged again. It was all so perfect, Gabriella just wished it hadn't taken so long. Without saying anything, Troy intertwined his hand with hers and they stepped back through the door way to rejoin the party.

* * *

Gabriella sat back in her chair, scrolling up and down on the laptop in front of her making sure everything was how she wanted it. Writing had always been like a camera to her. A way to capture moments, and this was a story that she wanted to remember. Even if she had imagined a few parts with Troy's point of veiw. Satisfied with the writing she had done, she saved the story under 'Cheesy I Love You' and closed the computer. 

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and her mom shouted up the stairs. "Gabbi, Troy's here."

She ran a hand through her hair before opening the door to her bedroom and trotting down the stairs.

"Ready?" A certain blue eyed boy stood at the front door.

"Ready." Gabriella kissed her mom goodbye and hoped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?" They stepped onto the sidewalk.

"It's a surprise."

"You know how I hate surprises." Gabriella joked.

"I know, that's why it's really for me." Troy smiled buoyantly.

Gabriella hit his arm. "You are awful!"

"You like me this way." Troy stopped long enough to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you this way." She smiled up at him and took his hand as they continued down the street.

* * *

**Done! For the endI wanted a surprise so there you go. At first i was going to have Gabriella writing this like that was what she wanted for the future, but that was too one sided, and i wanted Troy to love her too. I hope you liked it.**

**Well, it's been fun, thnx for the reviews! Tata. Awardwinningsmile**


End file.
